


you are in love

by sandforest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Slice of Life, Song: You Are In Love (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandforest/pseuds/sandforest
Summary: as a bird watcher, washio knows everything, from everu loves gesture that Komori and Suna have to each other, Washio knows everything.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	you are in love

You may labelled him as a best-est friend in the world, Washio Tatsuki, as a person that might have a role as bird watcher of his others best friends—Suna Rintarou and Komori Motoya, he know everything, that Suna and Komori might not realizing by their self.

Yes he know everything, how those men keep showing a certain gesture towards each other, it'd might not seemed but Washio was sure that they are in love, madly in love, and pretend that they are not, denying their own feeling, too afraid if they tried to force the boundaries between them they gonna loses each other.

This story just about Washio Tatsuki, as their bird watcher, the one outside their relationship, who see it from a far but know more than themself, how they are in love between each other and they always been.

* * *

**_Love Gesture_ **

Suna, he is type of person with zero excitement you would find in this world, his eyes always looked sleepy and screams "no talk to me" energy 24/7.

Always have sarcasm in every words that comes out from his mouth, never soften his words and always showing his smug face in every chance he had.

But those usual Suna, that people know gonna be really different 180° whenever he spent his time with Komori Motoya, those person, those certain name, the only one that could bring brighten and friendly expression on Suna's face.

Suna never realized his expression change—yet—and Komori either, it was Washio who noticed everything, whenever Suna was talking with Komori, in every words he said are screaming 'love'—sadly, Komori pretend he was deaf.

How he lower and soften his tone only for Komori, without his recognized his lips curved, make a genuinely smile that rarely showed—it's like once in blue moon, and only for Komori Motoya, he smiled like that, all these time, without his realization.

Ah yes, once again, only for Komori Motoya, and it makes Washio sick of it because Suna pretend he wasn't like that—become denial as always.

But his sight wasn't really shown—Washio also can't find a proper words to explain it— it might be a really small gesture, people could just forget it because it was too normal, but it was big different for Suna in usual.

How he would put away his phone, shut it, and keep it in his pocket, just because he wanted to talk to Komori, a small sight, but indicate how Suna really wanted to talk to Komori, his excitement that rarely he had since Suna was a convo killer and not really good in verbal conversation.

Even with his old teammates he never that excited, he might respect Kita—his old captain but the conversation they always had was about major school stuff and clup either the twins stupidity— even with his current teammate he only talk about the team, but whenever he was with Komori, Suna can be a really different person and talked about anything even the casual stuff so he can spend his time longer with Komori, having late night conversation also becoming his side hobbies, only with Komori.

* * *

It same goes towards Komori Motoya, he wasn't quite different from Suna though he might be better on showing his expression than Suna—ah Washio forgot to explain what kind of person he was, let's redo this one.

Komori Motoya, was type of person that easily bring happiness towards everyone near him, he like a serotonin boost, always smile brightly and has positive vibes around him. His face features make him look like a Shiba Inu—kind of dog—that got walked by the master. Was on special species human as Hinata and any other sunshine. 

The high excitement Komori that always chirped about his day 24/7 could turned into a really calm person, with shady gaze as he look to Suna who was more vocal than any other day.

His face was flushed whenever Suna talk to him, in every chance, every moment, everytime he had a time took a look to Suna, his eyes always sparlked, his lips curved without his intention as Suna talk to him, he just want to sit across him, listen in every words that rarely come from the other lips, with a little pink shade that appear on his cheek.

Make sure that he was memorizing every words, every syllables, everything that come out from Suna's mouth, even the little things such as he accidently poured cereal first than the milk until the important one—for him like his favorite things.

Every look that Komori had for Suna showed 'love'—but Suna pretend he was blind, can't see how Komori is in love and wanted spend his time only with him, themself, having simple but long lasted conversation like this.

Komori, who always become the vocal one one become the calmer one, become the listener, sometime give a little respond or giving another topic whenever Suna finished his conversation so their talk will be lasted more long, because he doesn't want it to end too soon, he want to hear more abour Suna, he want to hear more his deep but also gentle voice at the same time, he wanted to hear Suna's laugh as he dissing Atsumu, he wanted to see Suna's smile as he become excited when they were talking about their same favorite stuff or hobbies.

Yes, only with each other they become diffirent form of their usual self as they want to know better as they want to spend their time much longer.

* * *

Whenever both of them talked about each other, there is gentle tone in their self, how sweet and whipped they are.

"Did you know that Komori just make a breakfast for me?"

"Did you know Suna bought me 'i met you when i was 18' vinyl"

A little gesture, a little thing that they show and did for each other showed and telling people how they are in love with each other—they might not realized it yet, people might not recognized it yet, but Washio really know it, more than their self.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee lets be friend on twt peeps(σ≧▽≦)σ i'm searching for more sunamori / sunakomo shipper♡♡♡
> 
> Let's trace me @dokomolin and be friend there♡♡♡


End file.
